Do You Have Protection?
|location = Faustin's Mansion, Beachgate, Broker |reward = Underground Gun Shops Micro-SMG |todo = Take Dimitri to the sex shop on Delaware Avenue. Enter the shop. Target Joseph to intimidate him. Target the guy in the middle. Shoot the porn actor in the leg. Follow Dimitri out of the store. Go with Dimitri to the gun store. Head into the gun store. Purchase a Micro-SMG. Get back to Dimitri. Take Dimitri to Faustin's house. |fail = Wasted Busted Dimitri dies Brett dies before Joseph talks Killing the gun store assistant Wasting the pistol ammo Leaving Dimitri in the porn shop |unlocks = Final Destination Shadow |unlockedby = Crime and Punishment }} Do You Have Protection? is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV, and the first mission given by Mikhail Faustin. However, the person who is assisting the player in the mission is Faustin's best friend and second-in-command of the Russian Mafia, Dimitri Rascalov. This is the mission where Dimitri introduces back-alley gun shops and organized crime to Niko. Plot Mikhail Faustin collects protection money from all the businesses in Hove Beach, but one porn producer (Joseph) refuses to pay Faustin. While Faustin sends Dimitri Rascalov and Niko Bellic to kill Joseph, Dimitri tells Niko it's better to keep him alive so they can collect more money from Joseph in the future, to which Niko has no objections. After beating up Joseph, shooting one of his actors in the leg and taking the money, Dimitri introduces Niko to the Underground Gun Shops and to organized crime. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission, the player must: *Take Dimitri to the sex shop on Delaware Avenue. *Enter the shop. *Target Joseph to intimidate him. *Target the guy in the middle. *Shoot the porn actor in the leg. *Follow Dimitri out of the shop. *Go with Dimitri to the gun store. *Head into the gun store. *Purchase a Micro-SMG. *Get back to Dimitri. *Take Dimitri to Faustin's house. Transcript Enemies *Joseph Kaplan *Brett Walkthrough Once the cutscene closes, the player should be outside with Dimitri. Get in a car with Dimitri. Drive him to the porn shop in Hove Beach. On the way, Dimitri will explain that Faustin does not receive a cut of the money of a porn video that Joseph and his buddies are working on. Faustin wants Bellic and Rascalov to take out Joseph and his buddies and steal their cut. Dimitri plans to partner with them instead. Go down the stairs and watch the cutscene. After the cutscene, target Joseph with the new pistol Dimitri lent you. After their talk, move left and target one of Joseph's buddies. Shoot him in the leg to show Joseph that Dimitri means business. Joseph walks up to Rascalov, gives him the cut, then Dimitri knocks out Joseph. If the player wants to do so, they can shoot the last guy that kneels on the floor and begs for forgiveness. Either way, lead Dimitri out of the shop and back into the car. Drive to the Gun Shop in Downtown Broker. Buy a Micro-SMG (or ammo if one is already held). Niko won't be charged for the purchase, it will come out of Mikhail Faustin's credit card. Drive Dimitri back to Faustin's mansion in Beachgate, Broker and collect a small earning for a good job. Video Walkthrough Deaths *Joseph Kaplan (optional) - Can be killed by Niko after Dimitri knocks him out. *Brett (optional) - Can be killed by Niko after Dimitri knocks Joseph out. *One of Joseph's associates (optional) - Can be killed by Niko after Dimitri knocks Joseph out. After the Mission Story continuation Before completion, Dimitri will ask Niko to visit Mr. Faustin at his club, Perestroika. Little Jacob will call Niko and ask for you to help Badman. Rewards *Use of gun shops *Micro-SMG *$400 Trivia * In the cutscene, Faustin says "Don't think I cannot see through you, after all we've done together...". This can reasonably be interpreted as an allusion of things to come soon in the game. * Joseph's shop is open at all times, before the mission and after. It has a wide selection of magazine covers and several TV monitors, all of which have sexy images. A player character can't buy anything, but can hide from the cops at a one-star wanted level (although a cop may wander in after a few minutes). If the player attacks or threatens anyone, cops will come quickly. They will also be quick to search the shop at a wanted level of two stars or more. The dildos on the shelf inside the shop when you first enter can be freely picked up and thrown. * During the second alternate dialogue with Dimitri, he'll mention about Ammunation being closed in Liberty City during that time and how Julio Ochoa was trying to shut down the franchise in other cities of America. *Dimitri will give Niko a standard pistol in this mission, and in doing so it will replace the Combat Pistol if the player has already collected a hidden one. *Brett must be shot in the leg in order for the mission to progress. Shooting him in the arm will lead to a mission failure (even if the shot wasn't lethal). * If you walk into the person who is pleading after Dimitri leaves the shop, he will die immediately. The reason for this is unknown. * Dimitri instructs Niko to walk into the gun shop and purchase a Micro-SMG, and to tell the store attendant to charge it to Dimitri. It shows negative money as if the gun is being charged to Niko, but his money isn't actually spent. ** Killing the gun shop owner will lead to mission failure. * The mission title refers to condoms as well as being the mission that the player gets their first sub-machine gun. ** It is also a reference to the mission Got Protection? in the previous game, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. * Although Dimitri says that the player can buy anything from the gun shop, only the Micro-SMG and the armor are available to buy. It is possible that Niko was fond of the gun and bought it because he liked it. * If the player has obtained a Micro-SMG before buying it, they will get 200 rounds instead of 50. Navigation }} es:Do You Have Protection? pl:Do You Have Protection? Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions